Sueños y Realidad
by Huntress-616
Summary: ¿Pueden los sueños unir a dos personas? Matt y MVP sentiran algo parecido... MattXxXMVP
1. Chapter 1

**Sueños**

_Matt Se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, su respiración era entrecortada, y notaba como el sudor resbalaba por su piel, se sentía como un ratón que acababa de caer en una trampa, a sabiendas de que ya no podría escapar, le rodeaba una sala totalmente desconocida, en la que no podía descubrir que es lo que había, ya que la oscuridad se lo impedía, su corazón se aceleró al oír el chirriar de una puerta metálica, que poco a poco abría paso a un hilo de luz, dejando ver las blancas paredes de la habitación, y tras el hueco que dejaba mostraba la difusa figura de una persona, los ojos de Matt se abrieron como platos, al ver que el que abría la puerta era MVP._

En ese momento Matt despertó sudoroso, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel en Texas, su mirada se perdió durante unos momentos, intentado asimilar lo que su mente había creado mientras dormía, no era la primera vez que soñaba aquello, y siempre se despertaba bruscamente al descubrir quien estaba tras la puerta. Dos golpes cortos en la puerta le sacaron del trance, Matt se levanto, y se puso un albornoz, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a su hermano Jeff, que le examinó durante unos segundos, y vio el lamentable aspecto de su hermano, Matt estaba sudoroso, y su respiración estaba claramente alterada.

-¿Matt te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible, y como no te des prisa perderemos el avión de vuelta a casa.

-La verdad es que…nada olvídalo, me daré una ducha y nos vamos, ¿Puedes ayudarme con la maleta?

Jeff asintió, y suspiro al ver como su hermano le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, no era la primera vez que le veía así, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, ya que sabía que Matt no le diría nada al respecto. Comenzó a meter la ropa en la maleta de Matt, y para cuando terminó, su hermano estaba saliendo del baño.

-Vamos Vístete, te he dejado esos vaqueros, y ese jersey fuera para que no te pases una eternidad eligiendo-Dijo Jeff mientras señalaba dichas prendas-

-Matt miro la ropa con desden, se quito la toalla, y sin ningún pudor comenzó a vestirse ante él- Gracias, que haría yo sin ti.-Dijo mientras se ponía el jersey negro que su hermano le había dejado-

Cuando Matt terminó de Vestirse, el y su hermano salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para facturar sus maletas, tenían toda la semana libre, así que en vez de ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas, habían decidido ir a casa de sus padres, y pasar la semana en familia. Después de Seis largas horas vuelo, llegaron a su destino, Pidieron un Taxi y se dirigieron directamente a la casa donde se habían criado, Matt había estado pensativo durante todo aquel tiempo, y casi no había dirigido la palabra a su hermano.

Jeff llamó a la puerta, pero no se aparecieron ni los grillos.

-Te dije que teníamos que haberles avisado -protesto Matt que parecía haber "despertado".

-Ya pero si no, no hubiera sido una sorpresa…-Sentenció Jeff- Será mejor que les llame al móvil, dijo mientras le sacaba del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y marcaba el número.

-¿Si?-Dijo la voz de la madre de la madre-

-¿Mama tardaréis mucho tu o papa en volver a casa?- Dijo Jeff sin dar rodeos-

-Pues… unos seis días… -Dijo con inocencia al otro lado del teléfono-

-¡¡QUE!!-La interrumpió Jeff, que tenia cara de póker-

Matt miraba a su hermano intentado descubrir el motivo de aquella cara.

-Si, es que nos hemos ido de vacaciones a España, ya sabes que allí ahora es verano, y tu padre insistía en ir ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no ocurre nada-mintió Jeff como pudo-.

-Esta bien cielo, os traeremos un jamón -dijo la madre antes de colgar-.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Matt mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda, y miraba atentamente a su hermano, que estaba como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua helada a la cabeza.

-E-Están de Vacaciones, no volverán hasta dentro de seis días….

-Matt respiro profundamente varias veces antes de hablar- Bien Hermanito ¬¬ Gran idea la de darles una sorpresa.

-Yo…., ellos… ¡Podrían avisar!-Dijo Jeff, cogiendo la llave de la casa, que se encontraba bajo una maceta que había al lado derecho de la puerta-.

-Umm…. ¿lo que te dije que deberías haber echo tu, antes de venir aquí sin avisar?- Dijo Matt con un tono un tanto sarcástico-

-Jeff abrió la puerta mirando al suelo-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, de perdidos al río… ¿Te apetece darte un baño en la piscina?

-Esta bien, pero primero metamos las maletas en la casa.

-Ya las meto yo, ten tu bañador-dijo mientras lo sacaba de la maleta de Matt- Ahora voy yo.

-Está bien-Dijo Matt que por primera vez en todo el día, hizo algo parecido a sonreír-

Matt se dirigió a la piscina, cuando estaba a escasos metros de esta, comenzó a correr, resbalando en el borde de esta, y golpeándose la nuca fuertemente, tras eso cayó al agua inconsciente, Mientras sangraba por la nariz. Jeff llegó dos minutos después de ocurrir eso.

-¿Matt? –Pregunto al no verle- ¿Matt?-dijo mientras se iba acercándose poco a poco al borde de la piscina- ¡Joder!

Jeff se tiro a la piscina y sacó a su hermano, le tapó con una toalla, y corrió en busca de su teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia. La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, pero si tardo lo suficiente como para que Jeff se desesperara, y le diera un ataque de ansiedad, cuando este finalmente se tranquilizó pudieron llevar a Matt al hospital, y después de unas cuantas pruebas, los médicos informaron a Jeff que no tenia ninguna lesión grave, tan solo una contusión, aun que tardaría en despertar unas horas. Jeff se quedo al lado de la cama de su hermano mayor, le embargaba la preocupación y aunque los médicos le habían dicho que no tenía nada grave, no podía dejar de pensar que era posible que su hermano no se despertara nunca más, a cada minuto que pasaba ese pensamiento cobraba mayor fuerza en su mente, y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas. Después de cuatro horas, que a Jeff le parecieron una eternidad Matt se despertó sobresaltado en el hospital, había vuelto a tener aquel sueño.

-Túmbese, señor Hardy, tiene que descansar-dijo una enfermera que tras el aviso acababa de llegar a la habitación-

Matt se llevó una mano a la nuca, y miro a su alrededor, Jeff estaba junto a el, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Matt, que de nuevo estaba sudoroso-

-Te golpeaste con el borde de la piscina, y caíste al agua, te encontré inconsciente -le informo Jeff, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada mas, salto a la cama y le abrazó- Eres un idiota ¿quieres matarme de un disgusto?

-Au…Con cuidado-dijo mientras le abrazaba- Tampoco a sido tan grave ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-Cuatro horas, te estuvieron haciendo radiografías, tienes suerte de no haberte partido el cuello, y dices que no ha sido tan grave-dijo Jeff, que regresó a su silla-

La enfermera que había estado en silencio durante aquel tiempo, informó a Matt que pasaría la noche en observación, y si todo estaba bien, le darían el alta a primera hora de la mañana. Matt asintió.

Al día siguiente, le dieron el alta, y los hermanos Hardy se fueron del hospital, Matt había vuelto a tener aquel sueño, y Jeff había estado contemplándole toda la noche, así que mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, se armó de valor y decidió preguntarle a su hermano que le ocurría.

-Matt…-dijo tímidamente Jeff-

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Matt sin prestarle demasiada atención a su hermano-

-El caso es que…es que te he estado observando esta noche mientras dormías, y no parabas de sudar, de….bueno, y luego te has despertado tan bruscamente que yo te quería preguntar que es…que es lo que te ocurre, se que llevas días así.

-Si, bueno, no es asunto tuyo-Dijo Matt intentando evitar a su hermano, al fin de al cabo era una estupidez, una estupidez que le estaba afectando demasiado-

-Matt, soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi…lo sabes.

-Si, pero…-Matt vaciló un momento, pero finalmente, le resumió aquel sueño, y la obsesión que le estaba creando el intentar averiguar que significaba-

-Vaya… ¿Desde cuando se te repite ese sueño? –pregunto Jeff algo confuso-

-Hará tres semanas, cuando terminé mi feudo con MVP.

-Es extraño…quizá tuviste un feudo demasiado largo….

-No se, ya he tenido mas feudos con él, y eso no me importó, aunque no me caiga demasiado bien, no me importó nunca.

-Jeff se encogió de hombros, no sabia que decir- Trata de no pensar en el sueño, quizás funcione-Dijo para quitarle importancia.

...................................................................................................................................................

_MVP corría en la oscuridad, de repente, frenó en seco, ante sus ojos se abría un precipicio, que parecía no tener fin, se sentía perseguido, y estaba aterrorizado, miro a su espalda, pero nadie le perseguía, Su corazón latía fuertemente, cada vez más, parecía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, o incluso estallar, volvió a mirar a su espalda , y los pasos de alguien comenzaron a sonar, se estaba acercando a él con rapidez, la oscuridad se convirtió en una espesa niebla, y cada paso que resonaba, hacia que el cuerpo de MVP temblara, no podía avanzar, pues se precipitaría al vacío, cuando quiso darse cuenta había una persona detrás de él, su aliento rozaba el cuello de MVP, haciendo que este no quisiera mirar quien era, lagrimas de temor recorrían la mejillas de MVP, notó como una mano calida se posaba en su hombro, en ese momento de dio la vuelta, y vio el rostro de Matt, inconcientemente retrocedió y cayó al vacío._

MVP se despertó sobresaltado, se llevo una mano al rostro y notó como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Cada noche igual….-murmuró, y se levanto temblando de la cama-

MVP camino lentamente hacia el salón, y cogió su móvil.

-Quizá debiera hablar con el….-dijo para si-No, será mejor que no, pensara que estoy loco, y se que no le caigo en gracia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era el ultimo día de las vacaciones de los hermanos Hardy, y habían decido ir a buscar a sus padres al aeropuerto antes de irse a grabar su próximo show. Matt estaba sumergido totalmente en su mente desde hacia días, el consejo de su hermano no le había servido de nada, y cada vez estaba mas confuso y obsesionado con aquel sueño. Jeff estacionó el coche cerca del aeropuerto, eran las diez de la mañana, y aun no habían desayunado, así que fueron directamente a la cafetería del aeropuerto, quedaba una hora para que el avión aterrizara, Jeff pidió un modesto desayuno, y se quedo contemplando a su hermano, que estaba sentado en la barra, con la mirada perdida.

-Pareces un Zombie, ¿has pensado en hablar con Alvin? Quizá eso te ayude.

-Prefiero no hacerlo-dijo Matt, casi de forma automática-No lo soporto.

-Bueno, entonces te buscare un buen psicólogo, antes de que te unas al mundo de los zombies-bromeo Jeff, antes de beberse el café de un trago, y casi ahogarse-

Matt no hizo caso de lo que su hermano acababa de decir. Se levantó y fue a comprar los billetes de vuelta, cuando volvió, el avión de sus padres estaba apunto de aterrizar, y Jeff le hizo un gesto para que fueran a buscarlos, Matt asintió, cuando sus padres les vieron, fueron directamente a abrazarles; Jeff les explicó porque estaban allí, y después de eso, embarcaron en el avión que les llevaría a casa.

(Suponiendo que Matt, Jeff, y MVP vivan en la misma ciudad XD)

Matt se despidió de su hermano cuando llegaron, y se fue a su casa andando, que se encontraba a cinco manzanas del aeropuerto, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, comprobó el teléfono, tenía un mensaje en el contestador de un número desconocido, No tenía ganas de escucharlo, así que directamente lo borró, y se fue a la bañera, quería relajarse.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la bañera, llamaron a la puerta, Matt suspiro, se enrosco una toalla, y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla vio a MVP empapado, ya que se había desencadenado una tormenta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Matt de mal humor, mientras le acompañaba el sonido de un trueno-.

-Quería hablar contigo -dijo MVP, mientras miraba al suelo, y escurría agua por todas partes- te deje un mensaje hace días, y al ver que no le contentabas decidí venir personalmente- mascullo entre dientes, aquello no era de su agrado, ni siquiera sabia que Matt se encontraba simplemente con una toalla-

-Pasa…-dijo Matt, mirando el aspecto de MVP-

Cuando MVP pasó al interior de la casa, Matt se quito la toalla y se la tiro a la cara.

-Ten sécate, total me has visto mil veces en los vestuarios, mientras te secas iré a vestirme, más vale que no toques nada ¬¬

MVP asintió- Vaya creo que no está de muy buen humor- pensó mientras se secaba-

Matt se dirigió a su habitación- Que coño querrá ahora-pensó mientras sacaba un pantalón de chándal del armario, y buscaba la chaqueta que iba con el pantalón. Al cabo de un rato, salió al salón, MVP seguía secándose con la toalla que Matt le había dado. Matt se sentó en el sofá y miró a MVP fijamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿A que has venido? – Preguntó con desgana-

-MVP no sabía bien como empezar- ¿Puedo sentarme al menos?

-Si, claro….disculpa mi hospitalidad últimamente no estoy de muy buen humor…¿quieres una cerveza?- Dijo Matt de la forma mas amable que pudo-

-Si, no estaría mal-Dijo MVP mientras se sentaba en el sofá, y colocaba la toalla en su regazo-

Matt se levantó, y fue a la cocina a por dos cervezas, MVP Se quedó observándole, Matt volvió al instante con dos botellines.

-Ten-dijo extendiéndosele-¿Bueno ya puedes explicarme a que has venido?

-Pues yo…yo- comenzó a balbucear- yo quería hablar contigo por que desde hace semanas que…bueno que sueño contigo y pensé que tal vez…

-Matt le miró sorprendido, y no pudo evitar interrumpirle- ¡Igual que yo!

-¿sueñas contigo mismo? ¿Que tiene eso de raro?- Dijo MVP confuso-

-No, hace semanas que yo sueño contigo-dijo Matt mirando al suelo, y resumiéndole lo que soñaba en pocas palabras sin darle oportunidad a MVP de hablar-

-Vaya…no sueñas lo mismo que yo, pero da igual… es extraño, aunque al menos ya no soy el único que se obsesiona con esto…-MVP narro su sueño ante la curiosidad de Matt, que le escucho atento hasta que terminó- Bueno eso es todo, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde.

Matt acompañó a MVP hasta la puerta, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y ya era de noche.

-Vaya…-Dijo al ver el temporal- Bueno, menos mal que se nadar…

-Espera…puede que me arrepienta pero… ¿quieres quedarte aquí? No va a parar de llover y…-Matt no podía creer lo que acababa de decir-

-No, no quiero molestarte…-dijo, mientras intentaba no mostrar lo sorprendido y desconcertado que estaba-

-No es molestia, vamos quédate…no voy a matarte mientras duermes, ni envenenarte con la comida…bueno eso no te lo aseguro al cien por cien, cocinar no es lo mió…

-Esta bien, pero cocinaré yo…creo que cuando he venido ibas a bañarte, así que…

-Bien…-Dijo Matt, que le llevó a la cocina y le indicó donde estaba todo-

-Ok, bueno tu ve a bañarte que para cuando termines estará todo listo -Dijo MVP que no comprendía el cambio que había dado Matt-

Matt asintió, y se fue al cuarto de baño, preparó la bañera, y se metió en ella, aquello le relajó bastante. Cuando terminó y se hubo vestido bajo al salón, MVP le llamó desde el comedor, Matt se dirigió hacia allí, y al ver que ya estaba todo listo Matt se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca antes había visto la mesa de su casa, con algo que no fuera el cartón de la caja de una pizza encima, o como mucho comida china.

-Vale, parece que te gusta-Dijo MVP tímidamente-

-Si, vaya… ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Esto…en la cárcel, en un programa de rehabilitación…-dijo mirando al suelo-

Matt que ya había empezado ha comer casi se atraganta al oír aquello, no sabia que decir.

Después de aquel comentario de Alvin se hizo un extraño silencio que Matt no supo muy bien como resolver.

-Bueno…-comenzó Matt finalmente a hablar- no se mucho de tu vida personal….y supongo que tu de la mía tampoco, ¿que te parece si empezamos por ahí?

Alvin sonrió tímidamente, le gusto la idea de saber algo más de Matt, pues en el fondo era un poco cotilla, pero realmente no le gustaba airear su propia vida privada, así que no contexto a la pregunta de Matt.

Matt rodó los ojos y se quedo pensativo durante unos pocos segundos.

-¡Ya se! – Como un rayo se levanto de la mesa, y salió del comedor, segundos después volvió con una botella de whisky en su mano derecha y otra de ron en la izquierda- Con esto seguro que nos animamos un poco.

-Yo…no se si debería beber…no quiero hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

-Tranquilo, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que acabemos acostándonos juntos y no creo que eso pueda ocurrir- Bromeo Matt-

MVP se quedó totalmente blanco ante aquel comentario.

-No, claro –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro- (Mierda… pensó para si, ya que su gran secreto era que era homosexual, y temía emborracharse y que alguien pudiera descubrirlo, ya que cuando bebía no disimulaba su condición sexual)

Matt sirvió un par de copas, y le dio una a MVP.

-¡Brindemos por los sueños tan raros que tenemos!-dijo Matt, que estaba algo contentillo por que antes de traer las botellas había bebido absenta que tenia guardada-

-Esto…creo que ya no llueve…y….-Matt en ese momento miró por la ventana, el agua caía torrencialmente, miró a MVP y este para disimular se bebió su copa de un trago, cosa que hizo que le subiera bastante rápido-

Matt se sentó junto a MVP, y le sirvió otra copa después de beberse la suya propia.

-¿Dime, hay alguna Diva que te guste? –pregunto con descaró MVP-

-¿Alguna Diva? La verdad es que desde que Lita se fue… no he vuelto a interesarme por ninguna mujer…-respondió con algo de tristeza- ¿y a ti, babeas por alguna mujer en especial?

-Por una mujer, no…la verdad es que no…-dijo riéndose-

-Ya veo…somos adictos a la soltería.

Matt y Alvin se encontraban tirados en sus sillas, y cada vez se reían mas, sin venir a cuento, una de las botellas ya se había acabado.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir…mañana nos dolerá la cabeza-dijo MVP, mientras se levantaba como mejor podía-

-Si, pero antes tenemos que acabar esta botella- dijo mientras señalaba la botella de ron- y no admito un no por respuesta-Matt se levantó y se abrazó a MVP para no perder el equilibrio, cogió la botella y dio un trago, después se la ofreció a Alvin que hizo lo mismo, así hasta que estuvo vacía.- Bien ahora he de decirte una cosa, en esta casa solo hay una cama, y el sofá tiene termitas…así que…tendrás que dormir en el suelo-Bromeó- Esto…quería decir en mi cama.

-Así que lo de acostarnos no iba en broma no-bromeo también, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Matt que no sabia muy bien lo que hacia, se acercó lentamente al rostro de MVP, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban, Alvin sentía la respiración de Matt, incluso podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, que ante aquella situación, parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho. Matt debido a su estado de embriaguez, perdió el equilibrio, y finalmente terminaron fundiéndose en un extraño beso, que duro algo menos de tres segundos, Matt se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, estaba sonrojado, pero su mente no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, y inconscientemente, volvió a acercarse a MVP, que no salía de su asombro, le rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, y volvió a besarle, Alvin no quería evitar aquello, paso los brazos por el cuello de Matt, se separaron un segundo, para mirarse a los ojos, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas, y un brillo intenso en los ojos, continuaron con lo que inconscientemente habían empezado, las caricias comenzaron a surgir mientras se besaban, no actuaba su mente, simplemente su cuerpo, les embriagaba un estado de placer, y ninguno quería parar ya aquello, Matt seguía confuso, pero no quería hacer nada que pudiera estropear ese momento, sus caricias eran dulces, y las que el recibía de Alvin aun lo eran más, comenzaron a caminar abrazados, hacia la habitación de Matt, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse en ningún segundo, de esa forma se tumbaron en la cama de este, y tras separarse para volver a mirarse a los ojos, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de Matt. MVP fue el primero en abrir los ojos, la cabeza le estallaba, y estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón al ver que se encontraba abrazado a Matt y en su cama, pero le tranquilizó ver que ambos estaban vestidos. Se separo lentamente de Matt para no despertarle, y se marcho sin hacer ruido.

Al oír la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Matt se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, no recordaba nada de anoche, lo ultimo que recordaba es que MVP había ido a verle…

Matt se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo que ocurrió anoche, salió de la habitación y camino hacia el salón, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado anoche, las botellas vacías estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que los platos de la cena, Matt empezó a recogerlo, cuando hubo cogido ambas botellas para tirarlas, se quedo petrificado ante lo que acababa de recordar, las botellas resbalaron de sus manos, que instintivamente fueron a sus labios, de pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado, Matt cayó al suelo, y rodeo sus rodillas con los brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en estas.

-¿Qué he hecho?...-murmuró, mientras se balanceaba de un lado para otro-

Matt comenzó a pensar fríamente en lo que había ocurrido anoche, sabia perfectamente que había sido él quien había besado a MVP, y sabia que este no había opuesto resistencia, pero lo que más le preocupaba es… ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto? Nunca había sentido un beso con tanta intensidad como aquella. La única forma de averiguar si era efecto del alcohol era volverlo a hacer…pero…. No aquello no tenía sentido para Matt, no le importaba el hecho de que le hubiera gustado, incluso eso podría parecerle normal, al fin de al cabo, un beso te lo puede corresponder cualquiera, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba, es que no era solo el beso, le gustaba a quien se lo había dado…Su dolor de cabeza se volvió más intenso, y no era por la dosis de bebidas que había consumido la noche anterior.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

MVP se dio la vuelta, tenía que hablar con Matt, no conseguía recordar nada de lo de anoche, y temía que pudiera haber hecho algo que mostrara su condición sexual… camino a paso ligero hacia la casa de Matt, cuando llegó de nuevo a esta, respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Matt se sobresaltó al oír el timbre, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, MVP estaba esperando tras esta, su cara mostraba angustia, Matt se quedó paralizado, al igual que Alvin. Matt cogió a Alvin del brazo, y le hizo atravesar la puerta, ninguno sabio que decir, se acercó lentamente a Alvin, quería besarle, para disipar sus dudas, pero ya no estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y no sabía como podría reaccionar.

-Esto…-comenzó finalmente Alvin a hablar, lo que hizo que Matt cesara en su acercamiento- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche, no haría nada que… bueno que…es que yo…-MVP cada vez estaba mas nervioso, y no quería confesarle a Matt que era homosexual-

-Nosotros nos besamos –MVP palideció al oír aquellas palabras – Bueno mas bien te bese…

-Lo siento, no quería ha… que tu me…-MVP no había asimilado aun lo último que había dicho Matt-

Antes de que MVP dijera algo más, Matt se acercó al de la misma forma que la noche anterior, y le miró a los ojos.

-Tengo que comprobar una cosa, golpéame después si es lo que quieres…-Susurro Matt-

Lo labios de Matt y Alvin se unieron una vez más, en lo que parecía un beso interminable, MVP estaba confuso, pero aquello había despejado su mente, ahora recordaba lo que había sucedido anoche, aquel beso ceso al oír como la puerta se abría, Jeff había ido a visitar a su hermano, y creyendo que podría haber estado dormido, había utilizado las llaves que su hermano le había dado.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Coincidencia?**

_Jeff había ido a visitar a su hermano, y creyendo que podría haber estado dormido, había utilizado las llaves que su hermano le había dado._

Se separaron bruscamente ante la mirada perpleja de Jeff, que estaba petrificado frente a la puerta.

-E-Esto no es lo que parece -dijo el mayor de los Hardy mientras le temblaba la voz; MVP estaba sudando, y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de allí.- Todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla…

-Si…claro, seguro que si-dijo Jeff, que sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido-

-Veras…yo, bueno, el se encontraba mal, y yo estaba agarrándole, por que estaba a punto de caerse…

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? –le interrumpió- ¿Qué estabas sujetándole con la lengua?, no se que te habrás metido, pero el drogadicto de esta familia era yo… así que ya puedes decirme la verdad…-Jeff se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba por parte de su hermano una respuesta mas convincente-

La mente de Matt estaba en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba cual maraca, y ver a MVP pálido y al borde de una taquicardia no le ayudaba a encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Jeff impaciente?

-Matt tranquilo…yo le contare la verdad…-dijo MVP que se había tranquilizado un poco mas que Matt, y sabia que alguno de los dos debía decir algo- Lo que has visto ha sido culpa mía -"mintió"-, yo he besado a Matt y…-antes de que pudiera terminar la explicación, Jeff le había asestado un puñetazo, que le había dejado K.O. al instante, segundos después le echo de la casa de Matt de una patada y cerró la puerta con llave.

Matt seguía paralizado, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro derecho.

-No te preocupes, si a mi me besara otro hombre, también estaría así…

-Quiero estar solo Jeff…-pudo articular Matt, que le dio la espalda a su hermano.-

-Matt…-dijo Jeff con lastima- ¿estas seguro?

-Si…vete por favor…- Matt trataba de asimilar que su hermano le había visto…-

Jeff asintió, y se fue, cerrando la puerta de manera que no provocara ningún sonido. Según salía vio a MVP, que caminaba a unos diez metros por delante de él. Fue corriendo hasta él sin que le costara mucho alcanzarle. Al alcanzarle pudo ver como el labio de MVP sangraba con efusividad, y estaba bastante hinchado.

-¡Escúchame Marica! Como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano, te partiré algo más que el labio…-dijo Jeff-

…………………………

Había pasado varias semanas desde aquello, y Matt no había vuelto a ver a MVP, ni siquiera había ido a trabajar, se encontraba confuso, quería hablar con el, pero le faltaba el valor, y su hermano Jeff junto con su homofobia no era precisamente su mayor apoyo, finalmente, Matt decidió visitar a Vince, el sabría por que no había ido a trabajar durante esas tres semanas, y seguramente donde localizarle. Cogió el teléfono y buscó el número de Mcmahon, los tonos que daban la llamada comenzaron a sonar. –Ya no hay vuelta a atrás- pensó cuando Vince contexto a su llamada.

-¿Diga?- dijo una voz, con sequedad al otro lado del teléfono-

-Esto…Buenas tardes…Soy Matt Hardy

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal estas chico? ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo ya con tono más amable.

-No, no…quería hacerle una pregunta- dijo sin dar ningún tipo de rodeos-

-Bien, entonces dime.

-¿Podría decirme por que Alvin no ha acudido a los Shows estas semanas?

-Si, claro, lo cierto es que MVP ya ni siquiera forma parte de la WWE, dimitió hace 2 semanas, justificando que tenía una depresión.-Matt se quedo pálido- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por nada… ¿Sabe usted como podría contactar con él?

-Lo cierto es que no, me dijo que se iba a mudar, y no dejo ninguna seña, le llame hará cosa de una semana, para que recapacitara, pero debe de haber cambiado de teléfono.-El Gracias que respondió Matt cortó instantáneamente la conversación-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Los días pasaban, y Matt cada día estaba mas desesperado, por recibir noticias de MVP, imaginaba que llamaba a su puerta, y le daba una explicación de por que había desaparecido de esa manera, pero eso nunca ocurría, hacía también varios días que no sabía nada de su hermano, habían discutido después de que en una de sus visitas a casa de Matt, este al abrirle la puerta, le llamara homofogo, y segundos más tarde se la cerrara en las narices.

Matt ya ni siquiera rendía en su trabajo, solo pensaba en Alvin y en aquel beso, Mcmahon tuvo que obligarle a tomarse unos días libres hasta que su mente se despejara, no quería saber el motivo por el que estaba así, pero no quería que la calidad de los shows bajara por Matt. Esto en vez de ayudar a Matt empeoró su situación, ya ni siquiera salía de casa. Aun que se vió forzado a Hacerlo, su madre le había llamado, le habían detectado un cáncer de pulmón, y le había pedido que fuera a verla, lo que no le había confesado, es que la quedaba como mucho un mes de vida, debido a lo avanzado que estaba.

Matt había aceptado, la preocupación por su madre, había distraído momentáneamente su mente, de los pensamientos que venían atormentándole desde hace semanas. Decidió ir en coche, tardaría dos días como mucho en llegar, y conocía un pueblo bastante acogedor a medio camino de su lugar de residencia, y el de sus padre, donde podría pasar la noche, preparó todo lo que podría necesitar, ya que seria un viaje relativamente largo, y se fue a dormir, ya que tendría que estar descansado .

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran las 8 de la mañana, los ojos de Matt estaban abiertos, lo había estado durante toda la noche, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero debía levantarse, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior, y bajo al garaje, una vez dentro del coche, tomo aire, y arranco, conducía de forma automática, su mente estaba totalmente distraída, Matt veía los árboles a ambos lados de la autopista, pasaban a gran velocidad, haciendo que se vieran difusos, no recordaba nunca que un viaje se le hubiera echo tan largo, había echo varias paradas, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino, aquel pueblo, seguía tal y como lo recordaba, fue directamente a la gasolinera a repostar, para poder llegar después a alguna posada, ya que su deposito estaba a punto de vaciarse por completo, sus ojos se abrieron como paltos, al mirar por la ventanilla, se los froto varias veces hasta aceptar que lo estaba viendo era real. Se bajo como un rayo del coche.

-¿Alvin? –Pregunto al dependiente de la gasolinera que estaba de espaldas a él-

Efectivamente era él, se dio la vuelta, había reconocido la voz de inmediato, no podía creerse que le hubiera encontrado, al verle, se dio cuenta de las ojeras que contorneaban los ojos de Matt.

-Esto… ¿Normal o Súper?- *¡idiota!* pensó MVP para si-

Matt se deprimió enormemente al oír aquella pregunta, que por otro lado era la correcta ya que se encontraba en una gasolinera.

-Alvin ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo después de armarse de valor.

-Matt…yo ahora no puedo hablar, estoy trabajando…-se excusó-

-Esta bien, entonces esperaré a que termine tu turno… voy a pasar aquí la noche, aun tengo que buscar algún lugar donde hospedarme.

MVP se saco un bolígrafo y un papel del bolso de su uniforme, y escribió una dirección.

-En una hora mi turno habrá terminado, mi casa esta en esta dirección, si quieres puedes pasar la noche allí, así hablaremos con mas tranquilidad –La verdad en que MVP se moría de ganas por hablar con Matt, y aun que no sabia muy bien como explicarle por que había abandonado su vida anterior tan bruscamente-

Matt sonrió, deseaba besarle en aquel momento, pero tuvo que contenerse, una vez hubo llenado el depósito, monto de nuevo e el coche y se fue a un bar a esperar, aquella hora se le pasó enseguida, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del portal de Alvin. Cuando este le abrió, Matt le besó con todas sus ganas. MVP le aparto bruscamente, y miro a Matt con desaprobación…

-Matt… no te confundas… yo no quiero nada contigo –mintió pensando que seria lo mejor-

Inconscientemente las lagrimas de Matt resbalaron por los ojos, surcando lentamente sus mejilla, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la persona que estaba frente a él, y que le había rechazado sin ningún tipo de problema…

…………………………………….

Bueno espero que les guste, a partir de ahora haré capítulos mas cortos, ya que si no pierdo el norte, y me abandona la inspiración Sniff

Gracias por los rev's!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno otro capitulo mas ^^, gracias tods por los rev, y gracias a destr, ya que siempre que hablo contigo se me ocurren ideas ( no se que haría sin ti ^^)

espero que les guste.

**Pasado, presente y ¿futuro?**

Alvin se sentía avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer, y su rostro no lo ocultaba, al ver las lágrimas de Matt pudo sentir como su corazón se despedazaba, miró al suelo y recapacitó.

-Matt, perdóname, lo que te acabo de decir no es cierto, pasa por favor- terminó diciendo mientras alzaba la barbilla de Matt y le secaba las lagrimas con dulzura.

Matt hizo un esfuerzo por contener sus lagrimas y pasó al apartamento de MVP, El recibidor era sencillo, no tenía grandes lujos, las paredes eran de un azul celeste claro, que resaltaba de las baldosas de mármol negro; Había un perchero al lado izquierdo de la puerta y junto a este un paragüero con imágenes de Sakura Cazadora de cartas que desentonaba con toda la decoración, Matt no pudo evitar reírse al verlo. El resto de la casa tenía las mismas baldosas, y casi todas las habitaciones tenían las paredes en tonos pastel. No tenía demasiados muebles, pues MVP rechazaba comprarlos con el dinero que había ganado en la WWE, lo había donado a un orfanato, no quería nada que le recordara a su antigua "vida", y menos comprar alo con ese dinero.

………….

-¿Por qué te fuiste si decir nada?- Dijo Matt finalmente, cuando Alvin hubo terminado de enseñarle su modesta casa, y mostrarle donde iba a dormir-

-Por…por tu hermano, él nos vio y no quiero que nadie sepa que soy- MVP no quería continuar-

-¿qué eres que- dijo Matt impaciente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la derecha de Alvin en un sofá de color marrón que se encontraba en el centro del salón-

-Que soy homosexual… eso- dijo finalmente con nerviosismo, ya que ahora era el quien quería besar a Matt, tenerle tan cerca era lo que le ponía nervioso, y le constaba controlarse.

MVP no quería confesarle todo, y tampoco pretendía contarle más, no le agradaba recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado, ya que no tenía el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse a ellas.

-¿y que tiene de malo? Tu me gustas y lo he pasado muy mal al no saber nada de ti- dijo Matt al ver que la conversación estaba cada vez más tensa, la cara de Alvin era como un libro abierto-

-¿Qué que tiene de malo?- pregunto indignado- Si no hubiera personas como tu hermano, obviamente nada, pero si en la empresa se enteraran ¿Crees que querrían tener feudos conmigo? ¿Te gustaría que te metiera mano a saco mientras luchamos? –Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Matt decidió cambiar la pregunta- ¿Crees que tu hermano querría que le tocara o me acercara a él? si ni siquiera tu fuiste capaz de decir nada cuando nos vio en tu casa…- recordó con decepción-

-Lo se… por eso es que lo he pasado mal, siento haberte causado tantos problemas, mi mayor problema hasta el momento ha sido reconocer que sintiera atracción hacia un hombre, no pensé en el resto…, pero has sido demasiado drástico- el arrepentimiento estaba fuertemente marcado en la voz de Matt-

-Es tarde, será mejor que nos acostemos – MVP no quería continuar con aquella conversación y Matt comprendió que sería mejor dejarlo así.

Matt se fue a la habitación que MVP le había preparado con anterioridad y se metió en la cama en calzoncillos, trataba de imaginar a MVP dormido, estaba a tan solo una pared de distancia de él y aquello le daba bastante para imaginar.

MVP se puso su gorro de dormir, era de color rosa al igual que el pijama que llevaba, una vez que se lo puso se metió en la cama, respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, durante un segundo se imagino en la misma cama con Matt, abrazado a el, después de eso se quedó profundamente dormido.

Matt se durmió al rato, una vez que pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que le gustaría hacer con Alvin.

_Matt y Alvin estaban enfrente el uno del otro, ambos se sonreían, y se iban acercando lentamente, el cuerpo de Matt buscaba al de Alvin y viceversa. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Matt alzó el brazo y acarició suavemente el cuello de MVP. Ambos estaba totalmente desnudos y sumergidos en la nada; aquello no podía ser real, pero no les importaba. Alvin se estremeció al sentir el tacto de los dedos de Matt en su cuello. MVP se acerco aun más, ahora podían sentirse a la perfección, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Alvin acarició el torso de Matt, su intención era deslizar su mano más abajo, pero el mayor de los Hardy le detuvo, haciéndole saber que no debía ser impaciente. Finalmente acabaron en un mar de caricias, besos y sensaciones, el sudor recorría su piel y ambos estaba impacientes por ir más allá._

_-¿confías en mi?- le susurró al oído Matt-_

_MVP giró su rostro para contestar a Matt, pero algo hizo que se quedara pálido, el hombre que estaba frente a él, no era Matt, era un rostro de su pasado, la mueca perversa de su rostro, hizo que Alvin se paralizara._

El mayor de los Hardy había soñado algo similar, pero el final de su sueño era ligeramente distinto.

-_Prométeme que no te arrepentirás- le dijo MVP con voz picarona- Matt simplemente le contesto con un beso, cuando se separaron se aparto bruscamente, al que acababa de besar no era Alvin, sino su hermano Jeff._

Tanto MVP como Matt se despertaron sobresaltados, sus cuerpos estaban empapados en un sudor frío, y les invadía una sensación desagradable por lo que acababan de visionar.

Alvin se levantó de la cama, necesitaba despejarse un momento, al salir de la habitación vio como Matt hacia lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse y como autómatas volvieron a meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente cuando Alvin se despertó vio una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina, la tinta estaba corrida por lo que parecían lagrimas, pero se entendía perfectamente lo que decía: "Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa, Matt". Aquella nota angustió a MVP, sabía que él y Matt estaban conectados de alguna manera, y podía presentir que algo le había ocurrido.

Efectivamente los pensamientos del ahora ex-luchador eran acertados. Matt había recibido una llamada de Jeff a primera hora de la mañana, este entre voz entrecortada le había confesado la levedad de la enfermedad que sufría su madre y que las complicaciones que había tenido durante la noche habían provocado su muerte, el entierro sería al día siguiente.

………………………….

Matt intentaba mantener la mente fría mientras conducía, intentaba no recordar aquel maldito sueño y al mismo tiempo, intentaba poner atención en la carretera. Durante el viaje MVP le había llamado un par de veces, pero Matt no se atrevía a hablar con el, ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, después de seis horas de viaje, aparcó frente a la casa de sus padres, el coche de Jeff se encontraba allí, no pudo evitar las lagrimas al ver la casa donde se había criado y donde compartía tantos recuerdos felices con sus familiares, no podía creer que le hubiera mentido, y le hubiera ocultado la gravedad de su estado.

Jeff había oído el coche de Matt y había salido a la puerta, al ver a su hermano, corrió hacia él y le abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos; en ese momento Matt pudo sentir la humedad que había en el ambiente, las nubes cubrían el cielo en su totalidad.

-¿Cómo esta papá? –Pregunto Matt, no era el momento de discutir con su hermano-

-No ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que mamá…Bueno ya sabes- Jeff aun no se hacia a la idea- Ni siquiera ha derramado una sola lagrima…

Matt asintió al oír la respuesta de su hermano, se seco las lagrimas he intentó serenarse.

-Entremos, hay que terminar de preparar todo para el entierro, la misa será mañana a las siete de la tarde- informo el menor de los Hardy-

……………….

Al día siguiente el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes. Todo estaba preparado para el funeral y algunos vecinos iban a visitar a los Hardy's boys y a su padre para darles el pésame.

Por otro lado, Alvin se encontraba leyendo el periódico, casualmente vio la pagina de esquelas, una en especial le llamó la atención, no había duda, ahora comprendió por que Matt se había ido, dejando tan solo una nota. MVP decidió ir al funeral, quería ver a Matt, y acompañarle en aquel duro momento, aunque sabía que no se atrevería a hablar con el. Llamó a su empleo y pidió el día libre, alegando que tenía que resolver asuntos propios, eran las ocho de la mañana, si se daba prisa llegaría allí a las seis de la tarde.

La hora del entierro había llegado. MVP se encontraba fuera de la iglesia, la misa acababa de terminar y todos se dirigían finalmente al cementerio. Matt no se había percatado de la presencia de Alvin, y este a su vez tampoco se dio cuenta de que un hombre le vigilaba desde uno de los coches que allí estaban aparcados. MVP subió a su coche y siguió a la fila de coches que a su vez seguían al coche fúnebre.

Todos estaban ya frente al ataúd de la madre de los hermanos Hardy, era una mujer muy querida y varias decenas de personas habían acudido al entierro, sus caras reflejaban la profunda tristeza de su perdida; Cuando Matt se dispuso a decir unas palabras, comenzó a llover, lo que provocó que abreviara un poco su discurso, las lagrimas, junto con las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de su padre, al oír las palabras que Matt pronunciaba.

Cuando todo hubo terminado Alvin se mostró ante Matt, que se había quedado solo, contemplando la inscripción de la lapida de su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó Matt al verle, su voz al igual que su rostro, estaba cargada de dolor-

MVP miró a Matt de arriba abajo, el negro le sentaba fantástico, aunque no era el momento de soltarle un cumplido.

-Vi la esquela en el periódico, y además me preocupe al ver que te habías ido dejando solo una nota…-explico-

En ese momento Jeff se acerco, y vio a Matt junto a Alvin, a quien miró con desprecio.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mi hermano, puto marica!

-Jeff no es momento de discutir, déjalo- Matt miró con pesar a Alvin- Hablaremos en otra ocasión Alvin, llámame mañana si quieres.

Antes de que Jeff pudiera decir nada más, Matt lo cogió por el brazo y comenzaron a alejarse de allí.

MVP se quedó un momento contemplándoles, antes de irse de allí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –El hombre que apareció ante él, era el que la noche anterior había aparecido en su sueño, el miedo se reflejo en la cara de Alvin.- Así no se recibe a un viejo amigo, ¿o acaso no te alegras de verme? –una risa macabra resonó en todo el cementerio-


	4. Chapter 4

**Descubriendo el Pasado  
**

El rostro de Alvin estaba totalmente pálido, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, y sus músculos se encontraban paralizados por el miedo, su único deseo era salir corriendo de allí. El hombre que había frente a el, tenia una cicatriz en lado derecho de su cara, que bajada desde su ojo, hasta el final de esa, sus ojos eran fríos, calculadores, y penetrantes, la macabra sonrisa dejaba entrever sus dientes amarillos, y desgastados, las arrugas, fuertemente marcadas, matizaban su rostro, y su cuello, en el cual colgaba un colgante con un extraño símbolo, llevaba un jersey de rayas, verdes y rojas, combinado con unos vaqueros, y unas botas desgastadas.

-con su característica voz ronca, que solo de oírla hacia que MVP sintiera escalofríos, comenzó a hablar, mientras que se remangaba la manga izquierda de su jersey, que dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje de una estrella de cinco puntas invertida, rodeada por una inscripción en enoquiano, que traía varios recuerdos a la mente de MVP- Vaya… entonces no soy bienvenido a tu presente, ni recordado con cariño en tu pasado. Ol sonuf vaoresaji, gohu IAD Balata, elanusaha caelazod: sobrazod-ol Roray i ta nazodapesad…(1)-comenzó a murmurar aquel extraño hombre.

La mente de MVP comenzó a traducir automáticamente: Reino sobre ti, dijo el Señor de la Tierra, exaltado en poder en…

-Basta…este no es lugar correcto para eso - Dijo MVP tímidamente, mientras recuperaba poco a poco el color.

-Aquel hombre sonrió para si- Sabías que tarde o temprano aparecería, ellos te están buscando, y ahora somos más que antes, nuestro poder esta presente en todo- los ojos de aquel hombre reflejaban codicia, y odio- Recuerda que el pasado nunca se borra.

Alvin no tenía nada que decir, ni le hizo falta pues tal como había aparecido, aquel hombre se fue. El pulso de Alvin se encontraba acelerado, y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras su cerebro le hacia visionar imágenes de su pasado, que pararon en seco cuando un nombre le vino en mente: Matt, si descubrían que mantenía algún tipo de relación con él, por minima que fuera, podrían buscarle….tenía que avisarle.

………………..

Al día siguiente, Matt recibió una llamada de MVP sobre las seis y media de la mañana, este descolgó el teléfono confuso.

-¿Matt? Perdona si te he despertado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, (MVP le dijo la dirección de la pensión, donde se había alojado la noche anterior (, necesito que vengas aquí cuanto antes, tengo que contarte algo-Antes de que Matt pudiera tan siquiera decir algo, Alvin colgó, el tono de preocupación que MVP había mostrado en la llamada, hizo que Matt se vistiera, y se fuera allí inmediatamente-

*El sonido del teléfono de Matt había despertado a Jeff, que al sentir como su hermano se vestía, y salía de la habitación, provocó que la curiosidad de Jeff también despertara, y este decidió, seguirle*

Matt llego a la pensión que MVP le había indicado, vale que no quisiera darse lujos, pero aquel lugar era repulsivo.

Las cucarachas corrían a sus anchas sobre las desgastadas baldosas , de las cuales no se podía saber muy bien su color original, las paredes estaban repletas de manchas, moho y humedades, y el recepcionista, o lo que fuera, se encontraba vomitando, y con una botella de Jack Daniels en la mano, Matt no pudo evitar que al contemplar aquello le diera una arcada, segundos después se percato del nauseabundo olor, que recorría cada centímetro cuadrado de aquel edificio, proveniente posiblemente de las tuberías, o de centenares de ratas en descomposición, quien sabe, buscó deprisa la habitación de MVP esperando que fuera mas agradable, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, y MVP daba vueltas en circulo, dentro de esta, Aun era peor, que la recepción de aquel lugar, las paredes estaban comidas por el moho, las ventanas estaban cubiertas de grietas en su totalidad, y faltaban algunas baldosas del suelo, en cuyos huecos, se movían diferentes especies de insectos.

-¿Dime que no has dormido aquí? –Dijo Matt a forma de saludo-

-Eso no es lo importante ahora.

Alvin había estado toda la noche en vela, pensando en como le contaría todo su pasado a Matt, y le diría que no podían volver a verse, ya que seria peligroso para el…

-¿Qué era tan urgente? –dijo Matt, mientras corría hacia una esquina, ya que una rata que había entrado en la habitación le había plantado cara, y amenazaba con morderle.

-Ahora te lo diré, pero antes- MVP dio una patada a la rata que salio corriendo de la habitación, y se acerco a Matt, para hacer algo, que deseaba desde hace días, Alvin, le acarició la mano, y comenzó a besarle, hubiera sido romántico, de no ser por la araña, que cayo del techo a la cabeza de Matt, y que hizo que obligatoriamente tuvieran que apartarse- Bueno…dijo mientras sonreía, ahora ya puedo contarte lo que interesa…

Matt asintió, mientras miraba a todos los lados de la sala, le estaba consumiendo el asco por dentro, y dio gracias a no haber desayunado.

-Bueno que querías contarme…

*Jeff había seguido al coche de su hermano, entro a hurtadillas en aquel edificio, estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando percibió el olor que lo invadía, pero contuvo la respiración, y busco al recepcionista, que se encontraba dormido en su propio vomito, le despertó, y le pregunto donde se alojaba Alvin, consiguió entender el número de la habitación, y la buscó, al ver la puerta abierta, busco la forma de que no le vieran y poder escuchar al mismo tiempo*

-Verás, debo confesarte que puede que estés en peligro…

Matt le miró incrédulo.

-Creo que ya se por que hemos podido mantener esos sueños… ¿Has oído hablar de Organizaciones satánicas?

Matt no comprendía que rumbo estaba tomando aquello, pero simplemente asintió.

-Bueno, pues yo…yo pertenecía a una, hasta hace varios años, bueno, pertenezco, pues una vez que entras ya no puedes salir de ella, tan solo huir, o pagarles para que se olviden de ti….

-¿Me has traído aquí para gastarme una broma?

-No, antes de entrar en la cárcel, de casualidad, me tope con uno de los miembros de la organización satánica a la que pertenezco, estas organizaciones se infiltran secretamente en el gobierno, en las multinacionales, en los hospitales, en comunidades, foros, y todo lo que sea necesario para captar gente, o simplemente para mover hilos a su antojo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Matt confuso-

-Bien… Déjame continuar, Hamlet, el hombre que antes, me informo de la organización a la que pertenecía, me iniciaron como acolito y hicieron que yo entrara en la cárcel, una vez allí, me dijo todo lo que debía hacer, para poder entrar mas tarde a la WWE, ya que para dicha organización, seria una buena fuente de ingresos.

-Si claro…déjalo ya, lo único que hacen esas organizaciones es profanar cementerios y sacrificar cabras…

-Matt, por favor, esto es serio, a lo que tu te refieres es a la parte mística…que es por la cual nos hemos estado comunicando entre sueños, ellos querían encontrarme , y de paso buscar un nuevo sacrificio…

-¿Quieres decir que yo…?

Antes de que Alvin pudiera contestarle, se oyó un fuerte golpe fuera, el cuerpo de Jeff, el cual estaba inconciente y tenía una brecha en la frente rodó por la habitación, y los insectos comenzaron a cubrirlo.

-Vaya, tal como imagine… Has atraído a nuestro nuevo sacrificio ante nosotros - Hamlet entró en la habitación, seguido de varios hombres encapuchados, cubiertos por túnicas- Aun que parece que serán dos sacrificios, en lugar de uno- dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Jeff-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aclaraciones:

(1) Principio de la Primera llave enoquiana, la cual representa una proclamación inicial a Satán, para mas datos, consulten la Biblia Satanica ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: El final**

Matt miraba la escena paralizado, aquello no podía ser real, ¿Sacrificio? Pero en que era Vivian aquellos hombres, era imposible que locos así pudieran caminar por este mundo, sin que las leyes apelaran contra ellos. Alvin temblaba, al final lo peor que podía ocurrir se había hecho realidad.

MVP se puso frente a Matt, con afán de protegerle, aun a sabiendas de que le seria inútil. Ambos recibieron finalmente un golpe en la cabeza, y cuando despertaron se hallaron en una sala totalmente a oscuras donde podía sentirse la humedad en el ambiente, Jeff seguía inconsciente, y la sangre de la frente, se le había secado dejando en su lugar una mancha.

Matt se acercó a su hermano lentamente, y comenzó a zarandearle, intentando que despertara, mientras MVP murmuraba algo en bajo en una esquina.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, Jeff despertó, y ahogó un grito.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó aturdido-

-Jeff, tranquilo- dijo Matt intentando mostrar seguridad en su voz-

Alvin se acerco, y se sentó al otro lado de Jeff.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, y creo que se por donde, yo ya estuve aquí hace diez años.

Matt esbozó una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos vio debido a la oscuridad. Mientras que Jeff estaba tan aturdido, que ni siquiera se molesto en discutir a MVP el motivo de por que se había reunido con su hermano, se limito a emitir un sonido de aprobación.

Alvin comenzó a tantear el suelo con ambas manos, pero se detuvo en seco, podía oír pasos al otro lado del muro. –Debo darme prisa- Continuo tanteando el suelo, ante los silenciosos Hardy's, que temblaban uno junto al otro, confiando en que su acompañante pudiera sacarles de allí.

Finalmente Alvin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Acercaos, aquí hay una trampilla-murmuro- podremos salir por aquí-

Matt y Jeff siguieron a tientas a Alvin en la oscuridad, y caminaron por un pasadizo, donde los minutos parecían interminables, pero finalmente estaban fuera, podían ver la luz del sol, estaba atardeciendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí?

Jeff había recobrado sus fuerzas, estaba dispuesto a matar a MVP, pero cuando vio que su hermano había corrido a abrazarle, decidió no hacerlo, seguramente, no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Los tres hombres corrieron a la casa de Alvin, y cuando llegaron y hubieron cerrado todo a cal y canto, Jeff finalmente dejo de de reprimirse.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a meter a mi hermano en todo esto?!

-Jeff…yo quiero a tu hermano, no era mi intención que esto ocurriera, es lo ultimo que hubiera querido.

Matt les miraba a ambos, deseaba estar a solas con MVP, nunca había pasado tanto miedo, y oírle decir que le quería, era lo único que le reconfortaba.

-Mi hermano no es como tu- dijo Jeff con odio- El no es un puto marica, que va por ahí liándose con gente igual que tu.

-Jeff, ya basta-dijo Matt- ¿tanto te cuenta aceptarlo?

-Matt, tu, no…por favor dime que es una broma-dijo Jeff desesperado-

Matt se acercó a MVP y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, para finalmente, terminar separándose de una manera dulce.

-Jeff, soy Homosexual-sentencio Matt-

La cara de Jeff se tornó roja de ira, y de un arrebato, abrió todos los pestillos de la puerta y se largó de allí dando un portazo-

Matt se quedó pálido, y si aquello tipos le encontraban.

-Tranquilo-dijo MVP-solo irán a por nosotros, no tienen interés en él-

Matt asintió, y recobró paulatinamente el color.

-¿Es verdad lo que has dicho? ¿Tú, me quieres?

-Si, yo te quiero, y cuando he pensado que te podía ocurrir algo, por mi culpa, me he dado cuenta de lo imbecil que he sido, nunca debí dejar así la wwe, ni alejarme de ti.

-Matt, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a España?

-¿a España? –pregunto este confuso-

-Si, es un lugar agradable, se que ya hemos estado, pero podríamos, irnos a vivir allí, nos alejaríamos de mi problema con la secta satánica, y tu hermano estaría a una distancia considerable. ¿Qué me dices?

Matt sonreía de oreja a oreja, eso significaría que estarían, el y Alvin, sin nada de por medio, tendría que dejar el trabajo, a sus amigos…pero estaría con el hombre que amaba, al respuesta era obvia.

-Bien ¡Nos vamos a España! –dijo alegremente Matt-

**Fin**

Bueno, ya no sabía como terminar esto xDD y quedo algo ¿empalagoso? Tendría que haber matado a alguien, pero me daba pena matar a Jeff, así que, gracias a todas por los Rev. que me habéis dejado, y por haber leído el fic ^^


End file.
